1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to bird feeders. More specifically, this disclosure relates to nectar feeders for birds, such as hummingbirds.
2. Background of the Related Art
Periodically, nectar feeders for hummingbirds require cleaning and refilling. This chore necessitates that the feeder be removed from its hanger and disassembled, washed and refilled with nectar. Washing is important to prevent or mitigate the growth of mold and bacteria, and also maintain the aesthetic appearance of the feeder. However, periodic cleaning and refilling may be discouraged by the owner if the disassembly and reassembly of the feeder is difficult or time consuming.
Therefore, there is a perceived need in the art to encourage owners of feeders to periodically clean their feeders by providing a feeder that is easy to disassemble and reassemble for cleaning and refilling that does not require the use of tools, extraordinary hand strength and that the overall difficulty of the task is minimized.